Trust Issues ( ( Jeff The Killer ) )
by sasusakuisforever15
Summary: He leaned in , and the smell of blood suffocated me . He traced my face with his knife , and chuckled softly . 'I told you I'd find you . .'


I awoke to a crash .  
Screams flooded my ears , and I shook my best friend who was sleeping next to me .  
''Je-Jenny . '' I whispered .  
Footsteps were heard coming up the attic stairs - Where we were .  
I gasped and hid under a desk that was in the room .  
Tears ran down my face when I saw his legs .  
I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my sobbing .  
The man kneeled down to Jenny , and traced her face with his bloody knife .  
I screamed when he plumetted it right in her chest .  
His head whipped to me , and I crawled out from under the desk , and towards the stairs .  
His breathing was in my ears when he grabbed my waist .  
We plummeted down the stairs - Pain flared through me .  
My head thunked on the granite entry way .  
The front door was right there .  
But I was trapped under his grip .  
I could feel my blood gushing from my head and making a luke warm puddle around my body .  
I sobbed and screamed as the man lifted his knife .  
That's when the hoodie slipped off his face .  
Unblinking , crazed eyes stared down at me , and a pernamament psychotic smile sent chills down my spine .  
A piercing pain ran through my mid section .  
I used all of my strength and shoved him off of me .  
My vision was blotted with black dots , but I somehow managed to reach the door .  
I grabbed the knob and limped out into the street .  
''HEEEELLLLP FOR CHRIST SAKE !" My raw throat burned .  
A woman peeked out her blinds , and screamed at the sight of me .  
She dissapeared from sight , and I could only hope it was to go call the police .  
I glanced behind me and saw him .  
Not approaching me , but staring.  
''You will Go to Sleep .'' He said .  
With that warning , he turned and walked away , never looking back .

For the past few days , I've been in a coma .  
Supposively , I passed out right after his last words to me .  
He missed any organs that could've been terminal , so I just needed to be patched up .  
The police had came in ten minutes after I woke up and questioned me about that night .  
That night .  
My best friend , her three brothers , Her mom , and Her Dad , were all murdered .  
When I told them the description of him , they gave eachother a look that said ''She's insane .''  
They thanked me as they left and promised to find the guy who did this horrific thing .  
Those were the only visitors I would get .  
My Mom and Dad died in a car crash only four months ago and I now owned their house .  
But I couldn't live there . Not alone , anyways .  
So instead , I had my own apartment .  
I gazed out the window , down at the people rushing by busily .  
And then I saw him .  
I looked over at the Emergency button and then looked back , but he was gone .  
That meant either I was insane , or he was coming for me .  
Watching .  
Unease went through my sore body , and I decided to press the button .  
I waited three minutes , and they still hadn't come .  
I pressed it again ,and still , nobody came .  
I needed to leave . Now .  
Getting up from the bed was very hard .  
Walking , I imagined , was near impossible in my state .  
'That or Dying .' I reasoned .  
I swung my legs over the bed , and moaned in pain .  
My hand grasped the railing on the wall .  
Pushing myself up , I stauntered over to the hospital door .  
''Where are you going , My Dear ?''  
I froze .  
But I wasn't stupid - And looking back was stupid .  
I hurriedly opened the door and stepped out .  
"HE'S IN MY ROOM ! HELP ! HELP !'' I screamed at the Nurse .  
But she was dead .  
In fact , all of the doctors and Nurses were dead .  
Blood squished under my feet .  
''You can't run. I'm coming for you .'' A voice whispered in my ear .  
I screamed , and was back in the hospital bed .  
A Nurse threw open the door and stepped inside .  
''Is everything Okay , Ella ?'' She asked worriedly .  
I gulped and wiped them sweat off my forehead .  
'Just a Nightmare.'  
''Y-Yeah . I'm okay . Sorry to alarm you .'' I sighed softly .  
''Is there anything you need ? ''  
''Pain killers .'' I said as waves of pain went through my body .  
''Right away , I think it's time for that anyways . '' She smiled and left the room .  
I groaned .  
No matter how hard I tried , his face was always there .  
No matter what I focused on - T.V. , a book , magazines , ANYTHING - Those eyes were always watching me .  
Waiting .

DONE .  
For now , at least .  
At least two reviews to continue , mkay ?

-sasusakuisforever15


End file.
